That Night
by Lili Evans dotcom
Summary: Deleted/Bonus scene from "All Over Again", The night James and Lily make love. THis is pure smut so avoid if underage or simply grossed out lol. Not obliged to read to understand "AOA" BUT must read "AOA" to get this, Got it? ;


**Hey there everybody!! I know you're all waiting for Chapter 19 and that it's taking far too long :( but so far I'm only roughly a quarter of the way through. The only justification I have for this is that this quarter is about 5000 words long. I am sorry, as in very very sorry but this chapter HAS to be perfect. Really it HAS to be!! ;)**

**In one of the reviews I recieved (thank you !!!!! :D ) someone mentioned about wanting a sneak preview or a miny update. To be honest I wasn't sure WHAT I could give for a preview, and then I stumbled on this "chapter" for want of a better word.**

**This scene is basically the scene of "That Night" (I know; duh ^^), the night where James and Lily make love for the first (and for the moment only) time and it got cut from the original story for being, as you'll see, pure SMUT. And although All Over Again is M-rated, I don't paticulally go into the sordid details. This, however, IS the scene with EVERYTHING thrown in, so please don't read if you're under eighteen and/or not into real smut. I warn you now, it is a lot heavier than that which I usually write. **

**Don't feel you have to read it to understand the rest of the story, all the information can be got elsewhere in the fic; this is just a little bonus, if you like, to keep you guys going while you wait. So read and well, enjoy doesn't sound quite right lol ;) But you get the idea. ^^ **

**luv you all **

**Lili  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

That Night

The feeling of his strong, deliciously sensual hands on her skin was unbelievable. His rough, caressing fingers were everywhere in the darkness, brushing the curve of her waist, cupping her firm breast and tantalizing the erect nipple, rubbing small circles on her lower back before stroking her cheekbone so incredibly gently. Nothing had ever felt so blissful.

The need for him was mind-blowing, she'd never wanted something, someone so badly. Her senses were in overload and she bit her lip at the physical ache somewhere between her legs that, coincidently, was the place his fingertips were creeping towards with agonising slowness.

Her hips moved of their own accord, pressing her closer than she had thought possible to his staggeringly beautiful body, hard and sculpted as a marble statue. He was far from marble himself though; his skin was a deep bronze after exposure to the Spanish, summer sun and it gleamed beneath her hands in the almost nonexistent light. His lips roamed her entire body, placing painfully light kisses down her neck to the base of her spine before satisfying the insistent needs of her raw ones, whilst all the time his fingers caressed and aroused every centimetre of skin with well-experienced fingers. Most girls claimed that Sirius Black was the most incredible shag in the school. Lily knew they were wrong; nothing could be better than what James Potter was doing to her now.

Oh God he was killing her, but ahhh…what a way to go. And he hadn't even done the actual deed yet. The anticipation alone was more than she could stand, but he seemed to be unaware of that. She glared up at him with as much anger as she could muster with his thumb brushing her sensitive spot, and the smile he shot back at her was so wicked, he just had to be doing this on purpose. Her eyes narrowed further, before rolling back into her head in ecstasy as he suddenly slipped his finger into her without warning. Her breath was coming in gasps, his wasn't much better, but he still managed to hiss a mocking question through his clenched teeth.

"You were about to complain?"

The smirk danced across his features and she bit out between moans.

"Shut up and keep doing whatever it is you're doing!"

He grinned back at her. Her eyes were shut, her body writhing beneath his and she'd never looked so impossibly beautiful. God she was incredible. He'd never wanted a girl this much; sex had never felt this…wow. She was beyond belief; he kept on forgetting it was her first time and the urge to let himself go, to thrust into her without restraint was almost overwhelming. He'd never needed so much self-control in his entire life, and certainly never exerted it in regards to any of the girls he'd slept with. But, this was Lily, and Lily's first time and for a reason he couldn't comprehend, he needed her to want this, to enjoy this as much if not more than himself. Which was why he was torturing both himself and her with these agonisingly long preliminaries.

He didn't just want tonight to be enjoyable for her; he wanted it to be unforgettable.

"At your service, milady."

His gorgeous eyes laughed into hers before bending his head between her legs to slowly replace his fingers with his tongue. She was screaming now, and the sound nearly pushed him over the edge. To try and regain some self control he returned his attentions to her lips, almost losing it once more as he felt her wetness pool over his hand.

She was ready, as ready as she'd ever be, and he'd been ready since the moment she'd lost her braces last year. Positioning himself at her opening, he covered her mouth one final time with his own, before thrusting into her hard, pushing through nature's barrier, until he was fully inside her. She'd cried out at that instant pain, but her body was alread adjusting. He waited at least a minute until even her soft whimpering had subsided before beginning to move ever so gently.

He saw her bite her soft pink lower lip, and made as if to stop, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close, her voice husky with uncontrollable need as she said

"Please, don't stop. Please, I...I need it,… so badly…"

Once more his control threatened to collapse completely, but he obeyed her. Almost laughing with relief, he watched the whimpers subside and become moans as the pain gave way to pure pleasure.

Again and again, he thrust into her, gently at first but then faster and faster, encouraged by the fervour with which she gripped him tighter and thrust her own hips to match his. Her screams escalated until finally, in an earth shattering release, she gasped his name and collapsed below him, shuddering as he pumped into her a final time. But he wasn't through.

Twice more his fingers worked there sinful magic, and twice more she sobbed his name, overcome by the intensity of her pleasure and only as she came for the third and last time, did he allow himself to do the same. The blissful relief was better than all his numerous past experiences put together. He needed her, from the way she gasped as she felt his hot seed fill her depths, to the way she grabbed his even messier than usual hair, and yanked his head down so she could snog him passionately, murmuring "Thank you"again and again as she did so. And she…

It was in that moment she realised she loved him, and probably always would. That night had been perfect and he'd made it so and after that night, nothing would ever be the same again.

Tears of pure happiness rolled down her cheeks and the feather-light touch of his lips on her forehead was the last thing she remembered before drifting in to sweet oblivion, never wanting the moment to end…

* * *

**It's not much I know but well, "That Night" is one of the most important moments of "All Over Again" so in a sense it needs to be shown. Do read and review you know it'll make my day but don't feel obliged lol ^^ It's only a little bonus. And I promise that Chapter 19 will be coming very very soon. And it will DEFINATELY be worth the wait!! ;)**

**luv y'all**

**Lili**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
